Even When Mad
by slivermoon.nightmare
Summary: James and Kendall get into their first fight as a couple. It's then that James realizes that even when mad...  read and see what he finds  KAMES!


WELL….. This is suprising- me uploading! It's not that I don't write stories- I just don't get around to finishing or typing those stories ^^' and sometimes I refuse to type up a story that has a lame story line or is WAY to similar to another story. And when I know I'm going to upload for you guys I always like to think of rather original plots Unfortunately that doesn't work XD I haven't even begun and I feel like I've done a lot of work.

_._._

…James POV…

He was late. Kendall Francis Knight was an hour late for our one year anniversary date! Never, not even once, has he ever been late! Why did he choose now to be late? I know tonight was supposed to be special and unique, but not like this!

An annoyed sigh escaped from me, I know I was beyond piss at him but I didn't it to be obvious! Tired of waiting right next to the door, because there was no way we could make the reservations now; I moved to sit next to Carlos on the 'L' shaped couch. My short Latino friend gave me a quizzical look saying through facial features "what's wrong?'

"Kendall's late," I stated the obvious to Carlos who gave me an apologetic smile. I know there was nothing he could do, and he probably thought I was being harsh since this is the first time.

"Maybe he got attacked by a bear or a bunch of ninjas." He said trying to both cheer me up and give a horrible excuse for Kendall. The cheering up part worked since both theories were obviously wrong.

"I don't think bear attacks are common in L.A." I told Carlos first crushing his bear idea. "And what would ninjas want with my Kendall?" I asked. I thought about how stunning my boyfriend truly was and quickly changed my mind.

As if stealing why ninjas would mess with Kendall from my brain Carlos answered "to train him, or to test their skills." Slowly the conversation developed into Kendall becoming the best Ninja in the world and I stopped thinking about him being late, that is until he came through the door with a sheepish grin on his face.

When I saw him I was so relived, but at the same time all my past anger came back making me very upset at him. "I'm so sorry James!" He said before I could start yelling at him. "I swear I would've called you, but my phone is down a well!"

Okay that explains the phone, "Well do you have an explanation about why you are late?" I asked loudly- truly I was trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I could feel myself glaring at my boyfriend; I could tell he felt the glare because he had inched back from me. I was so mad at him!

"Yes- yes I do! First I went to the phone company to get a new phone and I had to pick up a present that I ordered for you while I was out! Apparently the gift wouldn't be in till tomorrow morning, so already I'm sorry for coming home empty handed. Then after I got my new phone I got a call from Kelly saying Gustavo wanted me to work on harmonies I told her 'no'. Then I saw the time, it was six fifty-eight, I started to panic and I ran home. On the way though-"

I stopped him by holding up my hand. "Kendall will you please just tell me the point please?" He nodded. I know I was being rude but he was rambling and I was pissed off.

"I was kidnapped by freight train and taken to Gustavo who really needed help with relationship problems. He wanted my help on how to be nice to Kelly without giving away that he liked her." Kendall said quickly, the whole story he had a very apologetic look on his face.

"I know we'll never make it to our reservations and you probably want to kill me, I'm sorry James." Kendall said truthfully sorry. The whole time I could tell he was sorry and he had good reasons on why he was late, but I was still upset. The weird part about me being upset with him though is that the whole time I just wanted him there by my side.

I guess you could say I wasn't mad that our one year anniversary was ruined or that he was late- I was mad because he wasn't here right next to me and I had no clue what he was doing. "Kendall I forgive you." I bluntly stated. Kendall looked up at me with complete joy.

"I'm also still kind of mad at you, but you know doesn't matter how mad at you I am I still love you." I smiled gently at him.

"Thanks Jamie, I love you too." He ran to embrace me in a hug, I obviously hugged back. Still hugging Kendall asked "so… what are we gonna do now?"

(Later)

Both Kendall and I smiled as Chef Carlos served us our corn dogs. We sat across from each other at the kitchen table which had a white bed sheet (since we had no white table clothes) and candles placed on it. Lovingly we looked into each other's eyes there was no way this could have gone any worse, yet have been so perfect. Tonight was very special- I learned that Kendall and I were meant for each other because even when mad were still madly in love with each other.

I was going to end the story a little before the '(later)' but then I got the idea in my head of James and Kendall eating Corn dogs at the kitchen table. And I had to circulate the point of the story so sorry if the ending came out crappy. Next I might upload one story that has Jagan in it, a Jarlos story for a friend of mine, and maybe Kogan.


End file.
